


Innocent Catholic Teachers?

by ColossalAmon14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Female Character, Boobjob, Butt Plugs, Catholic Character, Catholic School, Creampie, F/M, Irish, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Titjob, blowjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalAmon14/pseuds/ColossalAmon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Irish high school student in an all boys catholic school, could life be any more boring?<br/>Jake finds a different side to his school....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

9:00AM: The start of the day for both teachers and students.

12:00PM: End-of-term house exams begin.

3:00PM: Study Period in the English classroom.

Jake groaned as he looked at his timetable for the day as he walked out of the exam hall. He was gonna have to spend 30 minutes in his English teacher's classroom doing nothing but study, this teacher Mrs McRath was also his form teacher. He was in deep shit. He'd been caught cheating in the stupid fucking religion test about Catholic beliefs.

He trudged his way around the outside of the high school being drenched in the depressingly regular rainstorms of bonny Ireland. Life was boring at the minute in the all-boys catholic school. He made it into the English Dept. corridor. Drenched. He walked up to his form teacher's door and sighed heavily before knocking and walking in.

"Jake", he heard a female voice say. Mrs McRath took of her reading glasses and sat back in her chair.

"You're late."

"Yes, miss. Sorry."

Just hurry up and sit down beside Séan!"(Shaun)

She was dressed in a button up black shirt and jeans that hugged her legs quite nicely. Wait....what? Why was he thinking this? She must be in her early forties, Jake thought. But as he sat down beside his fellow classmates, he watched her auburn hair fall over her eyes as she marked work, and his eyes subconsciously travelled over her mature body, her large c cup boobs that hadn't quite yet succumbed to the gravity of age, and her rounded ass and flared hips , symbols of her womanly maturity that were enhanced by her nice, tight, jeans.

Fuck. Jake tore his gaze away from her, noticing the tightening in his boxers that symbolised that he'd let his mind wander and he tried to focus on his revision for tomorrow's tests. But as the time ticked by, second by second, he noticed how repetitively Mrs McRath was looking at him, he couldn't quite decipher her expression, it looked kind of..... Pissed? She'd been his form teacher for three years and he hadn't caused trouble during that time, but now he's been caught sneaking a loom at someone else's paper, so as well as having to redo the test, now Jake had her to deal with.

"Jake"

"Miss?" Jake looked up to see her giving him that strange look again.

"See me after class."

"Yes, Miss." He groaned internally and that to himself. Gonna miss my bloody bus now, I'll be stuck with her for at least an hour before the next one's here.

(20 minutes later)  
And there's the bell, everyone else packs away and runs out of the classroom to join in the daily rush to get to the busses before they leave. But not Jake. He packed away his notes into his bag, stood and walked to the front of the classroom to lean on a desk and wait for his punishment. Mrs McRath was usually easy going but what he had done must lead to some consequences, right?

"I'll be with you in one moment, Jake" She said from her desk, on her laptop.

"Just filling in my results for today."

"Ok", he said quietly.

She then turned to face him and did something that he didn't expect. She kicked off her high heels and set them beside her chair. This was sort of strange, but I suppose it's not too weird, she's just relaxing, right? He couldn't help notice that her toenails were painted red, and her feet were smooth and un-aged. She took a sheet of paper sitting on her desk, invited him to take a seat opposite her, and put on her reading glasses. As she read the sheet, her expression was once again hard to read, but then she looked up, grinned and read; "Jake O'Reilly was caught today copying off someone else's paper-" she paused for a moment, still looking down at the report page, she undid her bun and let her reddish-brown, straight hair fall down onto her shoulders and she unbuttoned two of the top buttons on the top of her shirt! "As his form teacher-" she continued, "It's up to you to decide his additional punishment." As she had been reading, Jakes eyes had been fixed on the generous cleavage that had been revealed to him, two wonderfully sized, pale skinned, freckled melons that were squeezed into a black lacy bra. His mouth lost its moisture as she unbuttoned two more, this time from the bottom of her shirt, revealing a flat, creamy abdomen with a slight hint of a marathon-runner's muscle. Now Mrs McRath looked up and smiled saucily at him; "Quite right you know, Jake. You have to be taught a lesson." With this she undid her remaining two buttons and her bra-clad tits were his to see in full. She shrugged off her button-up and stood up, stalking towards him and closing the gap. "You're quite the brilliant English student ,though." She grinned. "Maybe I'll think of an alternate way to deal with you. Do you have a girlfriend, Jake?" This whole time he'd been sitting with his mouth open, unable to form words. "U-uh- No, Miss. Not for the last few weeks." He managed to say. "Oh poor you." She feigned sympathy. "I know why you're going through. You see, excuse me for revealing such personal information, but my husband and I haven't been very close in...sexual matters recently. She unbuttoned her jeans button, unveiling matching black panties with a pink bow on top. She straddled Jakes thighs as her jeans came off, put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear: "I just might have to fuck the next attractive young man I see, if you'll excuse me expletive language...." She rolled her hips as she threw off his school tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Jake moaned as he felt the wet spot on his teachers panties soak through to the bulge in his grey trousers. As she pushed his shirt off Mrs McRath also moaned hotly and pressed her lips into his. As her tongue explored his mouth he instinctively grabbed her well-sized ass through her lacy panties and squeezed as her fingers dug into the back of his neck and she began to grind her desperately hot, wet core into his crotch. They stopped for air and Jake noticed two things, her panting lips were smudged with her own lipstick, he found this incredibly sexy and then he realised that he'd never had a dick this hard in his life. Then, it got better, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, it fell to the floor and her lovely tits, with pink nipples and darker, small areolas bounced up and down. "Miss-" "No, call me Nicole." "You got it." His hands eagerly squeezed and pulled at her tits and her eyelids fluttered as she gasped. Jake had groped one or two other girls his age while they made out behind a gym before, but they had small boobs, while still super hot, these bigger tits felt much better to squeeze. Then he had a better idea. Jake's mouth latched onto her hard-as-diamond nipples and he sucked and bit as much as he could. Nicole through her head back. "Fuck, keep doing that." They heart footsteps pacing outside in the corridor. "Shit, in here." She said. He hastily followed her into the class storeroom which was about as big as a shed. "Probably just one of the cleaners." Jake muttered. But his teacher had dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled down his trousers, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. "Mmmmm, looks pretty tasty to me..." She muttered as she stared at his generously sized crotch, then she pulled his cock free. Her eyelids half closed and she looked at it hungrily, then began to stroke it with one hand. A few moments later, a drop of pre-cum dripped from the tip and she leaned forward and licked the tip. Jake gasped and she giggled. "Ever had a blowjob before?" He hastily shook his head. She smiled and stuck his dick into her mouth. Being eight inches long, he could feel his dick's head resting halfway down her throat, she made satisfying gagging noises as she pressed her tongue into the base and he began to fuck her mouth. She began to moan and groan along with him, she seemed to like the taste. She stuck her hand in her panties and began to finger herself rapidly. Not much later Jake felt himself cum. With no warning he shot his load down her throat and he gulped it down hungrily like someone who hasn't eaten in days. As Jake lay panting against the wall trying to recover, Nicole licked her lips. "Nothing's better than the taste of cum." She winked. Then she saw that he needed a bit more encouragement, she stripped off her panties, took out an unused condom had been inside them, then she lay out in front of him on her hands in knees, presenting her dripping pussy, which ad a tuft of brown hair above it, and her tight, clean asshole. She then stuck two of her fingers into her soaking twat, and put them in her mouth, she moaned girlishly. "Girl cum is close in second place though." This was incredibly hot, but what came next was better. She once again lubricated her fingers in her fuckhole but this time, she moved them to her tiny asshole and she slowly, speeding up all the time began two thrust two fingers in and out of her rosebud. "Hey Jake, I've only ever had fingers in here, wanna pop my anal cherry?" She winked as she shook her enticingly large ass in front of him. This was enough to make Jake completely hard again, he slipped on the condom and immediately began to fuck her in the ass doggy style. She enjoyed it as much, if not more than he did. She groped at her own boobs and he fucked her for three minutes before brushing one finger up against her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she squirted all over the carpeted store room floor, at the same time Jake coated the inside of her ass with thick cum. After a few minutes he said: "Nicole?" She was unconscious from the tsunami of pleasure. Jake got his stuff, got dressed, and left a note on her desk. "Thanks for the fuck ;)" He walked down to the bus depot and contemplated how his life had jut been completed. Then he thought: Hey, I wonder if the other teachers are up for a fuck....?


	2. A Musical Experience

It had been only a few days since Jake had fucked his English teacher, Mrs McRath. And it was the end of a long, dreary day, the last class was a triple Music period with the raven haired teacher Mrs Banratty, probably one of the hottest in the school. Jake had noticed how eager Mrs McRath had been, and he wanted to see if the same applied for the other female teachers.

So he stayed back at the end of class to ask a question.

"Miss, you see the 24th bar of Beethoven's 4th?"

As she looked down to the score of music and began to explain to him in detail about the bar, he looked down at her chest, doubting that she would see.

Her tits were an A cup, maybe a small B, but her tight black top hugged her bust tightly, she didn't have any use for a bra, which was good for the students, who almost always got to see her youthfuly small breasts and her perky nipples. She often wore jeggings, and her ass was dynamite. Her legs were skinny and lean, but her ass was still magnificently rounded.

As Jake looked down at her chest he could just about see the curves of her bust. That was until a well-manicured hand pressed against her top. He looked up to see her staring right at him, her large brown eyes were looking directly at his face, her tanned cheeks were slightly rouged and her ruby red lips were doing a bad job of covering the slight smirk of her perfectly straight white teeth, which Jake was too flustered to recognise.

"Oh, um I-"

"Jake O'Reilly! Were you staring at my breasts?"

Jake flushed and was about to leave until she asked.

"Do you want to fuck me, Jake?"

He realised now her indignation had been a facade, this may go just as planned after all..

But before he could say anything;

"Of course you would." Mrs Banratty grinned vainly.

Jake was speechless.

"If you want to fuck me, you'll have to pass my test first." She winked happily.

She stood up, motioning for her to do the same, then she closed the blinds on the doors and windows.  
"Take off you're trousers."

Jake obliged.

She then bent over the nearest desk and stripped off her jeggings, leaving Jake to gape at her nicely shaped behind, lean legs, and a thong covered crotch.

Jake couldn't help get an erection, as she tossed her black, shoulder length hair and smiled at Jake while she gave her own ass a single spank.

She looked down at his boxer clad crotch and nodded.

"Perfect."

She then stood up, disappointingly, and said;

"Take off the rest of your clothes and put this on," she motioned towards a drawer which she had just opened, which had a pile of condoms inside as well as a few dildos and some lube. "You and I will only be using the condoms today." She grinned," but someone else will be joining us."

Jake was slightly alarmed at this, maybe not enough to kill his boner, but his teacher texted to someone on her iPhone as she took off her top and tossed it on the floor. Her nipples were standing at full attention, and her brown areolas looked delectable.

"We have a few minutes to kill until they get here," his teacher smiled,"so why don't we have some fun."

"Sounds great to me!" Jake grinned.

She walked over to him and brought him into a passionate kiss, wow, the thirty something year old teacher knew a lot of things about kissing. Her hand crept down his chest until it reached his cock. She pumped her hand up and down the shaft slowly and Jake was having the time of his life. Then his teacher stopped kissing him and faced the door in aticipation.

It rapidly swung open, revealing the other teacher in the department, Emilia McNeill. She was short in stature, but her boobs were at least a D cup, covered by a tank top, and her thick thighs and plump butt were slightly covered by a short pencil skirt. Her heavily lidded eyes were framed by her charcoal, pixie cut hair, which surrounded her heart shaped face. She wasn't as skinny as Mrs Banratty, but her plump, sexy curves made up for it. 

"You called for a hard fuck?" She said lustfully. She then saw Jake, being given a slow handjob by her colleague and her eyes widened.

"Reina!" She hissed. "You didn't tell me we'd have a guest today.

"Oh, but Emilia, he was looking at my tits, and look at the size of his dick!"

 

Miss McNeill didn't look convinced, then Mrs Banratty strutted over and kissed her full lips. The two women made out in front of Jake, and his forever hardening dick. The taller woman grabbed her colleague's large tits and pulled away her tank top to show them in their full, bouncing beauty. In turn, the shorter teacher grabbed her lover's luscious ass and Mrs Banratty moaned into her mouth.

"Fine." Miss McNeill said at last, "We can both fuck him."

"I call riding him first." The taller teacher winked sweetly. 

The two beauties walked over to a now enamoured Jake and pushed him onto the floor. Mrs Banratty then lowered her now-wet pussy onto his hard dick. Her shaved entranced was far tighter than anything that he'd ever experienced. Then the shorter teacher stripped off her skirt, revealing her plump ass and her dripping, engorged, trimmed pussy, she sat on the desk in front of Reina Banratty and spread her pink crotch in front of the bouncing, gently moaning feminine figure of her lover.

Jake watched as both of them began to moan in earnest, Mrs Banratty was rubbing at her own clit as she pushed back against Jake's thrusts, and her lesbian lover whimpered as she pushed her colleagues face further into her twat as she was eaten out. 

As the pace began to quicken, and Mrs Banratty throatily grunted into her friends pussy, the huge-titted, more plump teacher shoved her own engorged nipple into her mouth and sucked around it, seconds later Jake was astonished to see milk dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. The other teacher came up for air and explained in between pants: "We've been sucking at her tits for years now, then one day she began to lactate, it's been a great bonus!"

Just then, Miss McNeill's pussy gushed clear liquid that her coworker swallowed greedily.

"Dear, while you recover, I'm just going to fuck the shit out of him, okay?"

Miss McNeill nodded fereverently.

The taller woman raised off his condom-covered dick and led him to another desk, where she bent over and spread her ass cheeks.

"Go for it!"

He didn't need any more encouragement, he started forward and grabbed her wide hips and began to rapidly thrust in and out of her hungry entrance.

After a few seconds she was panting like a dog, her mascara was running. Then the other raven haired woman walked up infront of the two and fed one of her tits into Banratty's mouth and smiled as she felt her suck hungrily at it. "We have a deal." McNeill explained. "She's never allowed to drink anything except my milk and cum this week." the plumper teacher absent-mindedly reached back and put two fingers into her asshole and sighed contentedly. In between grunts, Jake asked: "Why do you guys do anal, isnt it supposed to be less pleasurable than regular stuff in your pussies?" "You'd think so, but there's a lot of nerve endings there", she replied while stroking the hair of her lover; "and it feels different than our cunts, but it's a lovely feeling, as lesbians it's more interesting that way. You know, if you want to I could try it with you-" she started slyly. "Hell No!" Jake said at once, he definitely didn't want anything in his ass! McNeill giggled impishly. Then, Jake changed his angle in his penetration of the tight cunt in front of him, and he repetitively hit a spot that made Banratty whimper through her mouth full of breast milk. Then Miss McNeill pulled her tit out of the raven haired woman's mouth and walked round the table to Banratty's fine ass, ignoring her lover's whimper at the loss of milk. She knelt down beside the unseeing slut, and spread her ass cheeks once more. Then she looked straight into Jake's eyes with a sexy smirk and stuck the tip of her long tongue into her friends' ass. The slender woman gasped as spit dribbled out the corner of her mouth and her walls gripped Jake's dick as they came together.

As Jake pulled out his dick, and took off the now-used condom and threw it into a bin, he looked at the buxom Miss McNeill. She smirked;

"Looks like she fell asleep from such a good fucking..", she whispered, " I'll have to make her lick up all her juices off the desk once she waked up. but in the meantime..." She pushed her ample breasts together and smiled impishly at him"...Wanna fuck my tits?"

Now he was hard again, she quickly ran to the drawer, lubed up a dildo and put it in her twat. Then she lay down on the floor and Jake straddled her flat stomach and pushed the tip of his cock into her cleavage. She stuck out her tongue invitingly and he started to jackhammer between her boobs ferociously, within a few minutes, she too was panting erotically while he grunted and he watched her pinch her nipples and a white liquid trickled out. 

Then, he came, he shot his load straight into her waiting mouth and down her throat, she moaned as she stuck her fingers into her pussy, joining the large dildo already in her entrance. Her eyes rolled into her head as her hips bucked widely she created a puddle of girl-cum on the floor. Her face was absolutely plastered with his cum. Once she had come down from her high, she shook her lovely found tits at him, they were covered in both milk and his cum.

"You're dick juice tastes nice." She winked, licking her lips. Seeing her enjoy the taste of his baby-batter aroused him, but when she once again lifted her breasts to her face and licked of the white cream, he found himself becoming hard again. A wide grin spread over her face as she saw this. "I like women more than men, but nothing's like a cock that keeps coming back for more. I think I can go one more round..." With this she pulled her short dildo out of herself, turned heel, flatenned her hands onto her girlfriends desk and raised her large ass in the air, revealing a sopping pussy that dripped as she invitingly moved her hips back and forth slowly. Jake immediately started towards the drawer of condoms. "Ah, ah, ah. No condoms for you big boy." "But I could get you pregnant, miss!" "Reina and I have wanted that for a while now." "Wait but isn't she married?" "No she changed her name to Mrs to keep the men away, so that means you can cum in my tight cunt, right?" "If you're sure, then ok!" He went and grabbed her deliciously meaty thighs and pushed into her fuckhole. "Oh, fuck! You're big!", she gasped happily. Jake moaned as the tightness surrounded his length and he began to thrust, picking up speed until he tits swayed magnificently and her ass jiggled rapidly. "You owe me a rimjob, Emilia!" It seemed that her girlfriend had recovered and had climbed up in front of her girlfriend to stick her ass under the shorter woman's mouth. Emilia McNeill complied earnestly spitting and licking all over the entrance of Banratty's rosebud before tongue fucking it with increasing speed, then after a few seconds she put one, then two, then three fingers into her girlfriend's dripping twat. Jake watched this in ecstatic wonder, it wasn't long before he felt his climax approaching. "Emilia!" Being unable to speak from the pounding she was receiving, Emilia just took her fingers out of her girlfriend's pussy to pinch her clit so that while Reina Banratty squirted over her fingers at the same time that she felt her butt clench around her tongue, Jake also shot his thick load, spurt after spurt into her womb. "Oh fuck yeah!" she screamed. "Fill me up like the whore I am!" Jake fell back and collapsed against the wall as he felt his dick soften. After a few minutes of the girls recovering and Jake watching his white seed leak out of his teacher's pink swollen pussy, McNeill ordered her girlfriend to lap up the cum that dripped out, as to not make a mess on the desk. "Thanks for the fuck, Jake......maybe Reina and I will..... ask you to join us again sometime..."

He had succeded in getting another couple of fucks from the so called innocent Catholic teachers.


	3. A Religious Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake goes to find out if his Religion teacher is as horny as the other teachers.

It was the end of the week, a Friday, and Jake was sitting at the front of the class in religion, a study period, his target was in front of him.

Miss Norris had tan skin, long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Today she wore a pale white button up shirt and black jeggings with high heeled boots. She was new in the school, must have been in her mid 20s.  
Her breasts were a large b cup, and were very noticeable beneath her white shirt, through which you could also see a black bra if you looked closely, her boobs defied gravity and were perfectly rounded and her ass was even better. She had naively bent over in front of the class to pick up a pencil on a few occasions, and while it was tight, her round behind filled the jeans very nicely, threatening to burst them.

Now back to present day, Jake knew she had a hard front, which came down sometimes when someone told a joke to reveal a girlish side to her, more innocent.

After everyone else left the class, Jake walked to the desk, asking to see his exam results.

"85%, Jake. You've improved."

"Cheers, miss. Oh one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I just want to compliment you on your choice of bra, it's very.....nice."

"What?!" She exclaimed. She looked down, only now realising that her black underwear shone right through her shirt.

"Shit!" She reached an arm to cover herself but Jake pushed it away.

"Oh don't be worried, your breasts are quite lovely looking today also," he moved forward so that she was backed against the wall,"can I touch them?"

Her face blushed and her grey-blue eyes widened, but before she could give an answer he moved forward and palmed his hands against her chest.  
Her mouth opened and she gasped. She was matching him in height.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I continue?"

"Ummm, o-ok." 

Jake grinned, her front was gone, she was as innocent as he believed.

"What's your first name?" He asked as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"A-Alana."

He took her arms out of the sleeve and threw the shirt to the floor. She whimpered and moved instinctively to cover her tits, which the bra pressed into a gorgeous cleavage.

"Beautiful..." He stared at her tan skin, her boobs, but also her abs, she was known to also be a competitor in women's sports teams and it showed, her stomach and arms were muscular, in a feminine way.

"Now, Alana, I want you to take off your bra."

"But, Jake, don't you think this has gone a bit far?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I think it hasn't gone far enough." He smiled.

She gulped but her hands reached behind her back and a moment later her bra fell away to reveal her tits in their glory, her nipples were pointed in with pebbled tips.

"Now kneel down," 

She complied as he took off his tie and shirt.

He reached down and pinched one of her dark nipples.

"Ah!" She looked up for her turn to look at his developed abs, and then she realised there was something much more interesting at eye level.

His erection was very noticeable indeed, and before she could stop herself, the teacher subconsciously licked her primal instincts told her that this man had a very fertile organ.

"Play with your tits for me."

She couldn't believe it but she did what he said, caressing her perfectly sized boobs until she felt a reaction in the more southern area of her body and one of her hands moved in that general direction.

"Hey, I didn't tell you you could do that, I might have to punish you..."

She looked up to see that her student was now unclothed and had produced a condom from his trouser pocket.

"Courtesy of Miss McNeil." He grinned, happily watching her become more confused than ever. Did the dark haired music teacher have sex with him? At first this thought seemed dirty and strange but as she visualised her big-titted colleague being in the same position she herself was in now, she felt the warmth in her panties grow and she groped at her chest more needily.

Then her day dream was broken when Jake's dick came into focus about 5cm from her face, the condom was on the side, on a nearby desk. 

"Go ahead, Alana, let's get this started."

What?! What could he possibly want to do so close to her face, maybe she was a virgin, but she knew how sex works, he puts his....male part into the female part and there's onviously some thrusting involved. Oh yeah, and if you don't want to have a baby, then use a condom. But she was definitely unsure of anything apart from that.

Some of her puzzled expression obviously got through.

"Don't you know what to do?" He frowned.

"You know, a blowjob? If you really don't want to then whatever, we can just go straight to the fucking."

She winced at the curse, being religious, but she'd heard of a blowjob before while in the football team that she coached girls' changing room, some of the teens talked about spitting or swallowing or something like that. She had to switch from monitoring the changing rooms to gathering equipment, she always got so flustered when the girls were changing for some reason.

"I don't really know what you're talking about." She said indignantly, but with an undertone of curiosity.

"Wait a minute!" He lost his grin for a moment. "You're a virgin?!" 

She nodded silently and his eyes widened. She could have sworn that his...thing had grown in size.

After a moment he said,  
"I'll just walk you through a blowjob then."

She gulped and looked at the throbbing organ in front of her face, although part of her thought it looked strangely attractive.

"Lick it." She looked up, surprisedly, but then thought, if I'm gonna do this, I might was well make it a learning experience.  
So with determination, she licked the whole length of his shaft, from the base to the head, she did this a few times.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah that's good. Now try sucking." 

Pleased with herself that she had made some progress, she moved to suck the swollen head into her mouth and moved her head towards the bottom until she felt it touch the back of her throat, she gagged slightly but was determined to keep going. After moving up and down slowly, then slightly faster, gradually increasing her speed and learning where to touch with her tongue to make him jerk forward. She found it kind of hot, having her mouth being in full control of him, it was also kind of like sucking on a lollipop. After she started moving at a medium pace, she felt his hand close around her hair and start to push into her mouth more, faster.

She was surprised that this pain also brought her a nice sensation in some part of her lower body, so did being pushed forward into doing this, following orders from one of her students.

As Jake began to thrust into her mouth, face-fucking her, she gagged more frequently, spit dribbled out of her mouth, her mascara was running and she tasted something not altogether unpleasant in her mouth, and she moved her watering eyes up to meet Jake's own. Seeing his religious, prim religion teacher with her tan cheeks hollowed and her mouth full with his dick, and not disliking it was too much for him.

He groaned: "I think I'm gonna-"

She pulled off his dick with a pop, not sure what to do, only to have hot jizz squirt onto her unsuspecting face, plastering it completely and leaving Jake catching his breath against a desk as he recovered.

This must be what an orgasm was, Miss Norris thought to herself. So this must be...semen? Yes that was it. She felt down of the thick stuff drop onto her chest and she opened her eyes to wipe her face with her finger, then she licked it cautiously. She was surprised that she didn't actually mind the taste, and she licked the rest off her hand and smeared the rest onto her abdomen.

She walked over to Jake.

"Are we gonna do more, Jake"

He looked up at her.

"Want to?"

"Yeah!" She nodded a little too enthusiastically than she meant to and blushed.

"Well first things first, take off those jeggings." 

She bit her lip. She had never revealed herself like this before.... But her pussy was so warm, and it felt...wet? She needed to get her trousers off.

So she peeled them down her muscular thighs and faced Jake. She was wearing a lacy thong! When she saw his expression she raised an eyebrow.

"You're wearing a thong!"

"So? It's just underwear, right?"

"Nevermind." He sighed, he looked at the new expanse of skin tht had just been revealed to him, her developed legs, wide hips and a meaty, well contoured butt that had its wide cheeks visible from even a front view of the woman. And because she wore such a minimal piece of underwear, he could make out sticky secretions on the inside of her legs and crotch, and a little tuft of brown hair above it that contrasted her otherwise smooth body.

She put her hands on her hips and some if her cockiness was back, although accompanied with the rosy cheeks of embarrassment.  
"What'd ya think?"

"You're sexy as hell." He murmured and she couldn't help but grin a little as she watched his dick get hard again. She was starting to enjoy this.

He snatched up the condom and rolled it on, he then instructed her to get onto the ground on all fours.

She obliged curiously.

"Now put that ass in the air for me." She was more than happy to display her tanned assets and she smiled as her tits brushed against the carpeted floor.

"Move the thong down your legs." And she did, displaying her duskily-coloured twat, which was literally dripping and was partially haired, but Jake honestly didn't give a shit.

"Tell me Alana," he grinned,"have you ever touched yourself before?"

She gasped innocently,"Of course not! It's so dirty!" 

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Not for the first time in the last ten minutes he found herself nervous, yet excited for these new experiences.

So she moved her hand back to her glistening pussy and slowly moved a finger in. She grunted hotly as she fingered herself for the first time, moving her finger instinctively, finding another finger joining it, and then she found a spot outside her entrance with her other hand that made pleasure rush through her and she moaned as she experimented with herself for the first time. Building speed, she was forever gasping and moaning.

"Stop!" And she did.  
Jake was looking very pleased with himself and had been slowly jerking off as he spectated.

"Now, Alana Norris, we're going to pop your cherry." Once again, the teacher gulped.

He lined himself up with her entrance and she closed her eyes, her hands clenched against the floor in anticipation. As he watched her brace herself he thought to himself that this was definitely the best experience that he'd had yet.

He slowly pushed in to her and her eyelids fluttered. He kept moving until he felt himself reach a barrier.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently.

She nodded sweetly, her eyes still tightly shut. 

So he pushed fully inside of her tight entrance. She first felt pain but it slowly faded as she felt him move within her walls. This felt better than anything she had imagined. She began to thrust back against him, and let out a girlish grunt whenever skin met skin. Jake found this incredibly erotic. Within a few minutes they were moving at rapid pace, the sound of skin on skin filled the room.

"Oh f-fuck!" She breathed as she was thruster into again and again, before long they were fucking hard. Jake grabbed a handful of her magnificent behind and squeezed roughly, she moaned loudly.

So she likes being manhandled, eh? I can do that, he thought. So as one hand held her hip his other moved underneath to pinch at her extremely sensitive nipples. She threw her head back and whimpered as her hair came out of its ponytail and rushed down her shoulders.

"P-pull my hair...Jake!" She panted animalistically.

He was surprised but did as she said, and pulled a handful of hair back as he rode her. She was being fucked so hard she couldn't keep track of time, all she knew was that one of Jake's hands was touching tht place just on the outside of her cunt at the same  
as the head of his cock hit a place inside of her that made her see white, feel something amazing, and then, nothing except a swelling inside her constricting walls.

She woke to find a used condom on the floor in front of her, and a sense of fulfilment. She looked up to see a nearly dressed Jake beside her, who tilted her face up to him and kissed her swollen lips, she was breathless afterwards but grinned as she felt him run a finger down the outside of her no-longer-virgin slit. 

"See you later, Jake!" She grinned.

"You better believe it." As he walked out the door she saw him lift his phone, which had been propped up on her desk, and she heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a end of recording sound effect.

Then she realised tht she really had been changed that afternoon when she wasn't angry at this, all she thought was: that's kind of hot.

A few hours later  
Emilia McNeill walked out of the shower and dried herself, not bothering to get dressed, she opened her personal laptop and loaded up her photo album of her girlfriend, Reina Banratty, in various provocative poses, a range of soft core and hardcore. Then she got an notification, an email from Jake O'Reilly.  
She smiled devilishly as she opened the video embedded in the email.

4K footage of Alana Norris doing unspeakably unreligious acts.  
Her hands crept their way towards her stiff nipples and swelling clit as she selected "play".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, please leave comments!  
> More is to come.


End file.
